


Holiday Request

by valerierosemberg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat, Child Ciel Phantomhive, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Cold, Cookies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Will, Kitten, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, OC-shinigami, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Stories, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Winter, kind of, kind of fluff, more fluff!, request, they're all pretty happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be taking christmas or winter related requests for these fandoms.<br/>I don't promise to write every single day, but I'll try to write your requests.</p>
<p>Also adding the relationships, characters or themes on the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Comment or send me your requests to my e-mail - valerierosemberg@hotmail.com  
As a note, I don't really know how to write some pairings, but I might try.


	2. C'est la Mort  (Grell/William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will accepts to go to a party with Grell and has no clue why.  
> Meanwhile, Grell is trying to not think about what all this season means to her.
> 
> "Cross your heart to take me when you leave.  
> Don't go, please don't go. Don't go without me"  
> C'est la Mort-Civil Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of suicides.
> 
> It's my first time writing these characters…and I'm not sure how it went.
> 
> Listen to C'est la Mort from Civil Wars with this fic, I thought it was a perfect fit for it.
> 
> Feel free to send me requests to my e-mail - valerierosemberg@hotmail.com - and on the comments.

These are the things I no longer wish to understand…

The first is why humans celebrate such a weird Holiday; the birth of their God on a completely different day than it is.

The second is why would any of us, shinigami, even celebrate such festivity.

And the third how I let Grell drag me to Ronald’s party…as his escort.

-C’mon Will, give us a smile! When taking such a beautiful woman out, you should smile widely.

I give out an exhausted sigh as gloved hands cup my cheeks and bright sharp teeth show through carmine painted lips.

Truth be told, I’ve never seen him…ahem…her, so eager to go to a party before.

We arrive to the location and I can already hear Ronald’s voice chatting and laughing.

Everyone turns our way, watching carefully from my- and I’m sure of it- perfectly tidy suit, to her new red waistcoat and pants. They dart quickly to see our hands intertwined and turn to face me with mortified eyes; I respond with a glare and they turn away.

-Will? Will!

Her voice rings next to me and I realize I haven’t heard the last thing she said.

-Stop scowling!

With a squeeze of hand and a small frown from her, she carries me to the door.

-Well, look who it is! Mr. William T. Spears!

Without need, Ronald’s voice sounds on a scream as we enter.

When he catches sight of us, he leans close to me, whispering to loudly for it to be an actual whisper.

-I’m just going to say that…I-knew-IT!

He laughs and winks at Grell, capturing my attention on her for some response.

-You look good! It’s nice for you to finally…hey Cas! Wait!

Before ending his words to her, he starts talking to a woman who works on the tutoring department. I open my mouth to scold him for it, but she interrupts me.

-I think he was talking about us…

I watch her, not sure about what to say.

A loud cackle fills the room, increasing towards us.

-Well, well. William T. Spears.

I shift slightly away when I notice my companion straightening at the appearance of the man.

-Undertaker.

I nod, and though something tells me not to, I let go of Grell’s hand and move my glasses up.

-I shall excuse myself.

Without a look to my side, I walk straight, going upstairs.

I hear a giggle before the noise is muffled by the door of the first bedroom I see.

 …

And he was gone, without even looking at me; he got up the stairs all stiff.

-Well, Grell. I see you’re doing better.

The man in front of me giggles when the voice behind me speaks. I turn around.

He hasn’t changed. A blue tie is the only colorful thing about his outfit; he has a small smile on his lips and his head is lowered, orange hair framing his sharp features.

His words don’t go unnoticed by the knot on my stomach that has been there since yesterday.

I swallow hard, nodding and managing a full teeth grin.

-Happiness suits a lady better.

Laughing, he turns to where Will disappeared some minutes ago.

-A fine lady, I must say, but with quite a rude escort. A woman shouldn’t be left alone in such way…not on this date.

I giggle, lowering my look to the floor.

-Will just needed a breath from all of the attention he’s receiving from my spotlight. It can be overwhelming.

He nods, lifting his right hand to squeeze my arm with his hand.

-It’s good to finally see you on one of these.

As he leaves, I wonder if his sadistic humor was what I liked about him; also feeling as though the knot has begun to grow stronger.

A giggle makes me turn.

-You know, we all got here somehow…

Before I can ask the meaning of those words, Undertaker signals Ronald.

-I remember he couldn’t lift a glass when he first arrived. Poison go him here, now he drinks like there’s no tomorrow.

He laughs and turns his finger to himself.

-I cut my face before realizing that wouldn’t do and ended up…

Running his index finger from side to side of his neck, he smiles.

-I guess it helped for me to find happiness…Your boy; he never takes off his suit, not even the jacket. It is safe to assume his wound is hidden. But he got here for the same reason you did…we all did.

Without another word, he turns and leaves, humming a song I don’t know.

Sighing, I go up the stairs, calling for Will.

-Yes?

He’s inside the first room of the corridor and I step inside, not bothering with the light and closing the door behind me.

-Are you okay?

He looks up at me, no emotion slipping through.

-Yes.

I don’t get anything else.

Sitting next to him on the bed, I reach for his hand.

-I don’t like this season, Will.

He fixes his glance on me, a glint of confusion in his eyes.

-I…died on this season…

His hand stiffens and his lips purse just a little.

-I felt lonely back then…no one really understood why I felt like I did…or why I was who I am.

A sigh comes from him.

-But you are not alone.

A small –almost unnoticeable- smile is on his lips for a moment before I lean into them and kiss him. It’s not the kind of kiss I’ve burned with desire to give him, but rather a peck; still, I’m surprised when I feel him correspond.

When we separate, he squeezes my hand.

-We can go now? I swear you only made me come here to lose my time and prove my temper, Grell Sutcliff. I can kiss you anywhere else.

I don’t understand my reasons to like him…but I no longer wish to understand them.

 


	3. All I'll give you for Christmas (Sebastian/Ciel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four months since Ciel became a demon, and his butler didn't take it too well.  
> But it's Christmas, and Ciel thinks of something to make Sebastian smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, person who requested this…I LOVE YOU.  
> This is by far -and until now- my favourite one-shot.
> 
> Go on and send me more requests to my e-mail - valerierosemberg@hotmail.com - or on the comments.

I never liked cats, they are rude and ungrateful creatures- funny to realize I have become those two over the last four years-, it was almost a prize to be allergic to them during my human life. But I’m no longer human; I no longer feel the effects of allergies or diseases.

For a reason I still fail to understand, Sebastian loves those paltry creatures.

It’s almost funny to remember that the first owner of that name, despite being a dog, also seem fond to the stray cats that managed to enter the gardens.

 The snow starts to make my walking hard and it pulls me out of my thoughts.

I stare at the sight; there are children running and throwing snowballs to each other, the stores are busy and people go around carrying boxes.

Tying to pass amongst the people without suffocating, I get to the only shop I intend to visit. When the bell rings, several employees turn their heads to me, smiling way too much.

-Welcome!

I pass right beside the woman cheering me and to the cages on the back.

All of the animals turn to look at me; some rabbits stiff their ears and a few dogs wag their tails and their breathing become agitated with excitement. Regardless, I become aware of a fact and I’m not sure if I’m happy or upset.

-You don’t have cats.

The blonde watches me with pursed lips when I finally face her.

-I’m afraid we don’t. This season we mostly sell puppies…but if you come around next week, I could call our providers so…

I cut her off by shaking my head, smiling just enough so my expression doesn’t seem too rude.

-It’s okay, don’t worry.

Those words are uttered mechanically, as well as the nod I give her before I head outside.

The cold wind blows, a few snowflakes with it, sticking to my warm cheeks. I once thought demons couldn’t feel cold- or anything for that matter-, but I’ve been surprised to realize we do, just not in the way humans do; it is refreshing, but it never gets to the point of biting my skin.

As I walk, defeated, my thoughts flash quickly through these months. Sebastian has been emotionless and his smiles have become almost nonexistent; for an impulse beyond me, I decided to try and make him see that serving me won’t be as bad as he could think.

A shuffle on the alley next to me makes me stop. I get near, noticing a lump near the entrance, moving.

-What the…

Before I’m able to finish my sentence, a pair of grey ears got up from the snow, shivering; soon, the creature’s face was completely out of the snow, some frost staying on its small head.

Its body keeps trying to free itself and mismatched pleading eyes stare at me; I don’t move, looking at the odd critter jostling. Realizing I’m not moved, nor helping, blue and grey shine with annoyance and loud cries come from its mouth.

-Bloody hell, you little demanding shit.

I lean and take a hold of the small body underneath the white mass.

The cat’s body is grey- as its face-, a black splotch on the tail coming up, simulating a shadow creeping to its body.

A purr on my shoulder and the movement of the body trying to get closer to me causes me to separate it so I can stare at it.

-Don’t start to get ideas. I only wanted you to shut up.

Despite my words, the tiny animal tries to jump closer to the warmth of my chest.

Trying to keep distance between us, I notice its gender- or more like, his.

Somehow, he manages to squirm from my hands and jump to my coat, wiggling his way to get inside of it while I try to pull him out.

I feel him purring inside and a sigh leaves my lips. I guess I did find a cat…

Supporting the bulge with an arm, I head back to the forest on the outskirts of the town.

…

The door opens for me before I reach to it, revealing my butler with his head down and the same face he has sported for the last four months.

-Good evening, Sebastian.

I receive a silent bow before I step inside and he closes the door.

The cabin smells like ginger and decorations are elegantly placed on walls and over the chimney, a good size tree glowing with the blue and silver ornaments, contrasting with the reds and gold on the rest of the space.

I feel comfort with the warmth spreading from the fire; and so does the lump on my chest, for it starts to move and more vibrations come from it.

Hurriedly, I reach to my room, not caring to excuse myself.

Once inside, I take off my coat and hang it on a perch, minding to hold the cat.

Going to my bed, I place him on top of the comforter.

-Now…how do I wrap you?

He tilts his head, before getting distracted with the surroundings.

A snort leaves me, such an inattentive thing; then I also start to look around, taking a bow located on the window, its red and golden stripes flow nicely and it is tied symmetrically.

Trying to not upset the shape, I tie it around the creature’s neck and he seems to mind little, until I finish and with a paw, pushes my hand away.

I can’t help but laugh at the action, moving to stand a little farther.

-Well ain’t you quite a bastard to be so small.

Mentally scolding myself, I smile when I see him lick his leg.

Taking deep breaths, I hope for the best as I take him again and push open my door.

He’s not in sight when I go to the tree.

Hiding the figure behind my back, I still myself and the anxiety building on my stomach.

-Sebastian…

In a flash the tall man appears in front of me, hand on chest and rigid face.

-You called, master?

Nodding, I swallow the lump on my throat.

-Close your eyes, extend your arms.

Without a question, he complies.

I step closer, taking the cat and placing it almost on his hands. With uneasy breathing, I press my lips to his neck- which is what I can reach even on the tips of my toes- and I feel him stiffen, along with an unknown warmth coming from him; then, I carefully lower my package.

The cat mews at the change, making the ruby glance snap open.

Assessing the charge upon his arms with wide eyes, my butler seems to want to speak, but something stops him.

-I expect you to take care of this…thing. He’s yours now…and that’s an order.

With fast steps, I head to my room, but something sweeps me off my feet.

Cat still in hand, Sebastian places his face inches from mine; his smile is wide. Maybe the biggest I’ve ever seen on him- and I can’t help but grin back.

-Thank you. Merry Christmas, Ciel.

I open my mouth to scold him, but something catches my attention, a decoration hanging above our heads that wasn’t ere before. Is that…

A pair of lips on mine is my answer, but they’re quickly gone and I’m standing- barely- on my own.

I continue to my room with a shake all over my body.

-M-merry Christmas…Sebastian.

Well, that went good…

…

He named the cat Cael; and no matter how much I ask what does it mean, I only get a smile and a kiss on the nose as a respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to know, Cael means Sky, or heaven in latin- so does the name Ciel.


	4. Sweet Holidays (Ronald/William)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald is sulking with the fact that Holidays just mean more and more work.  
> But maybe it's not that bad if he has company…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some references to suicides/deaths - not really, but I just want to warn.
> 
> I'm so sorry for disappearing on you guys!  
> I've been running around lately with conventions and hairdressers and Holiday gifts.
> 
> I'll try and upload another one tomorrow.
> 
> I'm going to continue this requests until January ends, so please send me yours.  
> My e-mail: valerierosemberg@hotmail.com  
> Also, you can leave it on the coments.
> 
> Happy Holidays to all!

Sigh.

He felt confused as every year before-and probably after- this one. This was not like any other job in so many ways, but this one was the only one he found himself with mixed feelings of.

They had to work on the holidays; damn they had to make extra hours!

If the Holidays were supposed to be all cheery and great for humans, then he wouldn’t have to work.

On the small bright side, they still got to enjoy the party organized by the people of other departments.

But then again, they had to leave early. It was this or working on the night of New Year’s Eve.

Sigh.

It was the lesser of two evils.

Too submersed on his thoughts, Ronald laughed mechanically at the joke the brunette told him. She seemed to notice his lack of concentration.

-So…you know what’s Will doing while you’re here?

That caught his attention.

He had asked the older shinigami if he could join him, but he had said he just didn’t see the point on parties and he would only ruin the evening; instead, he had stayed back at the apartment, checking the papers they were going to need.

-He didn’t feel like coming.

It wasn’t the same without him, it never was. In the past Christmas-specifically the last two-, he had managed to shrug the absence off, enjoying the little party he could have; but that was before they lived together, before Ronald felt that space inside that didn’t let him enjoy such lovely thing as a gathering

There was no use, he couldn’t be there instead than with him.

He left without an excuse, just saying a cheery goodbye to the girl he was talking to.

When he arrived home, it was half an hour before they had to start their shift.

The smell of sugar got to his nose, making him frown for it was coming from behind the door he intended to enter.

When he came in, his eyes widened.

There was a plate covered with steaming and gorgeous looking cookies; the smell of the white treats was what he had perceived outside.

For a moment, his mood sank when he pondered the option that, even after changing locks and the furious words, Grell had once again barged into their home to see- ahem, stalk- Will, with the excuse of doing something for Ronald. But the thought was cast away when a face with well-combed black hair and squared glasses appeared behind the wall that belonged to the kitchen.

-What are you doing Will?

The older looked surprised to see him, even when trying to conceal any emotion on his face-as always.

He kept silence as he placed another plate on the table; those were cranberry muffins.

There was no apron covering him, but his suit was clean and perfect.

Coughing, he walked to the door frame were the young shinigami stood.

-We can’t be late.

And without other word, he pushed the other man outside.

…

It was a long and tired shift. Tomorrow, the offices would be filled with newcomers and the people working would have to take good care in assigning each one; luckily, they had the day free.

Both were too tired to do anything else but to change and sleep.

As the morning came, the blond reaper woke up snuggled against his partner and smiled; stirring with care to not wake the other, he left the bed.

The weirdness of the night before returned when he caught a glance at the desserts placed on the table, looking inviting at him.

Taking a few of the cookies and a glass of milk, he heard the steps coming from the bedroom and the coffee machine start working.

A while after, he was joined by the black haired. Still in silence, both enjoyed their breakfast; but with the question still on his head, the young male cleared his throat.

-Uhm…Will. What was it with all of the cooking yesterday?

The later looked at his mug with a serious face, just the slightest pink coloring his nose and cheeks.

-I thought it’d be appropriate.

And silence. Nothing more than that.

-But why?

The shade started being more noticeable, but the expression was still the same.

-I thought it would be nice for you. I’ve noticed you’re upset on these days.

Eyes wide and a smile on his lips, Ronald circled the table to get his face closer to the man.

-Did you make me a Christmas present?

There was a slight tease on the tone, but genuine surprise was there too.

Locking their glances, eyebrows furrowed.

-Well, I don’t believe it has to be a Christmas present.

That made the other laugh. And he leaned more over his companion.

-Merry Christmas.

The bells on the mistletoe hanging on Ronald’s hand jingled, making Will’s head turn to look at them and catching the image before his mouth was trapped on a kiss and long fingers went over his hair.

Both smiled when the smell of the treats and the person with them, mixed together.

No, Christmas wasn’t jolly and perfect; Christmas meant extra work. But they had more than that now. Happiness. Love…

Maybe humans weren’t so off.

 


	5. Let it snow (Ciel/Sebastian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get away from Lizzie's…Lizziness, Ciel goes out with his demon.  
> But what can you do when everything's so cold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fluffy fluff, not very romantic- actually, you could see it as very platonic…I don't, but you could.  
> Yes, I did listen to the song a couple of hundred times while writting this.
> 
> So sorry, I swear I had planned to have this up yesterday, but it just wanted to be longer than expected.  
> I hope you had a wonderful Holiday yesterday.
> 
> Like always, feel free to send me your requests to my e-mail: valerierosemberg@hotmail.com  
> I'll be making these up until January ends, so I'll be trying to write a lot.

A sneeze…another sneeze.

He felt guilty for this; he shouldn’t, it wasn’t his fault, the little bat had asked to go outside in an attempt to run away from his cousin.

Lady Elizabeth had decided to visit throughout all the time from the Earl’s birthday to after Christmas.

The girl was driving everyone mad-including the ever patience butler- and the young teen was having none of it by the tenth day of the high-pitched voice interrupting him at all moments.

-Lizzie, I’m afraid you’re going to have to excuse me tomorrow; I won’t be able to accompany you…

Without paying mind to the half smile on the man’s lips- who was actually thanking his master for those words- when he leaned to serve her tea; the little girl widened her eyes, showing she was upset.

-But tomorrow is Christmas Eve!

The boy rubbed his temple, trying his best to remain calmed.

-I know. I don’t want you to be alone; so I thought you could leave earlier so you can be with your family.

The lady looked in peace with the idea, but still pouted about it.

When she was at the door the next morning, Ciel had prepared to head outside with some layers of clothing.

-But what’s so important you need to go now?

She tried to get an answer, even when she was already on the coach; but she received only a nod from the Earl and a smile from his butler.

Once she was out of sight, both looked extremely relieved, even without uttering a word.

-Let us go back inside, Sebastian.

The later looked confused at the statement, not moving to the door.

-But master, you told lady Elizabeth you were going out.

That received a glare as a response.

-Where could I possibly go to right now?

The tone was not only angry, but also challenging, as if he actually would do whatever the demon suggested.

-Well, my lord, I happen to have an idea.

…

-This has to be the worst idea you’ve had in my entire life.

The boy was standing with his legs shaking-not only for the cold- and an uncomfortable look on his face, visibly trying not to fall…again.

-My lord, please do try to enjoy yourself.

The voice called to him as the owner passed right beside him, making gracious movements with his ice-skates.

-Sebastian, this isn’t funny. Get me out of the ice. Now!

Without the need of labeling it as an order, the man complied to what he was told, swiftly picking the skinny body up and placing it on the snow next to the frozen lake.

Quick gloved hands untied the straps of the blades and set the Earl down again, gently.

Without any words, the butler returned to the ice, leaving Ciel by himself.

Huffing, little fingers covered by gloves took a good amount of the white covering the ground and turned it into a ball.

Now he just needed to be patient.

The figure danced on the lake, with grace and easiness, the glorious actions hypnotizing the gaze of his only spectator.

Annoyed by the awe he had just been on, he shook his head, distracting himself on the white puff visible in front of his own mouth.

His attention returned when the moment came. Sebastian made a jump, turning in the air.

Before getting lost once again, the boy threw the ball with all his might, landing right on the face of the target and making it land-on his feet, of course- back on the ice.

The kid fell back in laughter- a genuine one-, watching the taken aback expression on his servant’s features.

Making his way to the giggling lump on the snow, the man was clearly not amused. He looked down at the boy- blades already removed in a flash- with a dark stare.

-That was extremely unbefitting, young master.

The latter stopped his chuckles to see the face hovering over him…then he started again, louder.

In exasperation, the demon collected some of the white fluff and threw it on top of the smiling creature below.

A cry was muffled by the frost, a couple of hands removing it quickly.

-You bastard!

With poor aim due to the shivers and anger, he took a piece of the thick cloud and launched it to his attacker.

Sitting there, looking up, with a completely serious face, the Earl threw more snow and smiled for a moment before ordering the demon to take him back to the manor.

…

That had been yesterday, and now. Christmas day- the boy was sneezing through the whole day, without any energy left to even curse him like he would normally.

He had prepared tea on the morning, but seeing his master wasn’t any better, he decided to pamper him…more than usual.

And there they were, on a small room they barely used; Ciel was laying on the biggest sofa, placed in front of the fire, with a blanket covering him entirely – so out of character of the boy as of the last few years- and sneezing every now and then.

-I brought you some…

Another loud sneeze and a hand rising interrupted the words.

-I don’t want tea right now.

The voice was tired and small.

-It’s not tea, young master. I brought you some hot chocolate topped with cream and some cinnamon on top.

At the sound of that, the boy turned to his demon with wide eyes and watering mouth. He looked quite adorable and fragile.

He handed the beverage to the little lord and started accommodating the covers.

-I’m still cold.

The warmth passing on his throat made his voice sound like a pout.

-Do you wish me to bring you more…

His master shrank his legs and moved slightly, making space.

Understanding the demeanor, the butler placed himself behind the smaller figure, taking his arms around it and gently setting his head on top of the other’s neck, his breath warming the skin.

Ciel’s skin smelled like sugar and bergamot; his fair complexion-pink colored on the parts he was being touched- felt warm and soft, so brittle and resistless under the demon’s grasp.

After finishing his drink, the boy placed the mug aside, not allowing the man up.

Eventually, he fell asleep, breathing easier.

Sebastian knew the lord would be back being a brat when he felt better, but it didn’t matter right now.

This had to be the most peaceful Christmas they had experienced since the winter they met.

Definitely, ice-skating was one of the best ideas he could’ve had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few curious facts I learned while doing this…  
> Victorian Era ice-skates were actually blades screwed to wood that you would strap to your shoes.  
> Also, Earl Grey tea is flavored by a type of orange named bergamot-therefore Ciel's smell is that one.


	6. This is how I remember it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is trying to complete the dinner's preparations, but the servants seem to be reluctant to make that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there!  
> Last publication of the year!!!  
> This chapter has no pairing, I really wanted to make some nostalgic stories from before Sebastian appeared on their lifes.  
> I also wanted to include May-Rin, but I couldn't figure out any story for her.
> 
> Have an awesome ending and beginning of year!
> 
> You can keep sending me requests to my e-mail until January ends: valerierosemberg@hotmail.com

BOOM!

The explosion made the manor tremble, not surprising anyone at all.

-Damn…

The laugh emitting from the blond man stopped when a tall dark figure appeared on the door.

-Uh…ehm…Mr. Sebastian…

The dark shadow coming from the man made him gulp, nerves taking over his mind.

-Baldroy, can I ask you what on Earth happened this time that made you blow up the kitchen?

Scratching the back of his neck with the useless cigarette still on his mouth, the cook tried to find his words.

-I was just trying to make dinner accordingly.

Confused, the butler looked behind the useless servant and found a turkey black as coal still with a flame on.

-Do you call that a suitable way to cook a turkey?

Shrugging, the man took another cigarette and lighted it with the small fire on the animal’s skin.

-That’s how tradition dictates…

By the end of the phrase, Bard’s eyes got lost, taking him back.

Before Sebastian is able to ask him to please keep his tedious stories to himself, he was already talking, smoke going out of his mouth.

…

We used to have dinner when we could make space, and usually we did it alone. But there was a night of the year we would all gather for dinner.

That night, we would try to finish our tasks easily and leave dinner cooking in the meantime.

-Hey, Warren. Are you sure you can just leave that thing cooking while we go take our rounds?

The other man nodded, walking towards the assigned posts.

It wasn’t a busy day; enemy troops had retired to their own celebrations and we all returned two hours later.

Sadly, by the time we arrived, the cooking space was filled with thick clouds of smoke and the meat was black and overly crispy.

-Damnit!

It was the first time Warren made turkey, he was a good cook and all, but he wasn’t used to those things.

-Well, you did your best pal. Lets try this thing out and spend some time together.

The others started laughing, sitting on the large improvised table and passing the coal like pieces to one another and drinking from a bottle of scotch we found.

The taste of that thing was horrible, but as the booze numbed our taste buds, we continued to eat until there were just bones left.

-Hey sarge! Maybe we could do this every year.

Ha! That guy had so much enthusiasm.

Of course, we did plan on continuing with the tradition…but we couldn’t do it the next year…

That was the year…the year they all…

…

The breath caught in his throat, snapping him out of his memories, back to the present; the kitchen was clean again and was filled with the air of sweet potatoes and delicious turkey cooked perfectly.

-But what the…

The butler sighed, clasping his hands together and returning to the place he had left his coat on while making the preparations.

-I’m so very sorry, Bard. Were you speaking to me?

Red rose throughout the cook’s face and reached his eyes, mouth opened in resentment at his superior.

-Mister Sebastian!

The small figure of the gardener barged in from the lawn.

-Yes Finnian. What’s the matter?

The young boy folded his hands and looked at the floor, thinking about the words he should say.

-I…uhm…are-are you sure tha-that’s normal?

He didn’t specify what he meant, but everyone could still remember the same situation over the past years since he arrived the manor.

…

The kid was breathing really fast; he was almost at the point of tears as he told the older man his horrible experience.

-Everything is just covered in that thing, it is cold and heavy and when I hold it too long, it transforms in water and I don’t know what I did wrong. Mister Sebastian, please don’t be mad; please don’t tell the young master I failed. Don’t lock me up again.

Now he was actually crying, clinging at the demon’s pants as he fell to his knees –much like he had done during fall when the trees started losing their leaves.

-Now, now Finny. Please behave yourself.

The boy got up, sniffing and cleaning his tears with his hands.

Sebastian looked at him resisting the urge to laugh at his clueless demeanors.

-You see, just as the past months, this is a new season. But in this one, instead of the trees shedding their foliage, the environment becomes colder; this causing the precipitations you see, and forming those white heavy cloud like frosts that are on the ground.

Satisfied with his explanation, the butler turned to leave, but a hand grabbing his coat stopped him.

-Mister Sebastian. Does that mean I haven’t done anything bad and the young master won’t be angry with me?

“I wouldn’t say that…” was what the man thought, but he had no time to handle the child if he started crying again.

-No, Finnian. You haven’t done anything wrong.

He immediately regretted his choice of words, for the next moment he found himself trapped in a suffocating –if he would have the need to breath- hug.

Thank you so much Mister Sebastian!

…

The demon sighed again, looking at the boy directly.

-Yes, Finny. It is normal.

The later smiled again instantly, preparing another hug, but before he could, he was sent away quickly.

Another presence entered the room after he left, making Sebastian glad he couldn’t have headaches.

-Tanaka. What brings you here?

The old servant was smiling and looking at every detail carefully.

-I though I come and see the preparations being made.

Unusually, the man was talking quite properly, hands on his back and straight pose, walking further into the kitchen.

-Well, dinner is ready and I made sure the dinning room was ready and presentable.

He received a nod.

-Proper of the Phantomhive household.

He returned the gesture, still unsure what was his business there.

-Is the young master pleased?

Seeing no other word leave the elder, he tried to figure it out.

-Ah, yes. I suppose he’s pleased, despite the season.

Not wanting to bother further, the butler decided to take advantage of the silence that had finally returned to the kitchen to finish the ordeals.

-I remember how much the young master liked this season. Even if he couldn’t go out in the cold, he would rest with his mother next to the fireplace while my master insisted on helping the cook making them some chocolate…

Something in Tanaka’s distant and amused voice, made Sebastian regret ever stepping into the kitchen.

…

He was so different back then, shy with everyone; he could only talk openly with those of us that knew him since he was a baby.

Miss Elizabeth would often come for the Holiday’s celebrations along with her parents and brother.

They were nice kids, regardless of the way master Edward acts towards our master, when they were younger, he would have protected the other at all cost.

…

The former butler sighed, looking nostalgic.

Was that all?

After all, the short story wasn’t mote than some words, different from what one would expect from…

…

I can remember one time it was different.

My master had been called for some business at another country.

It felt rather quiet without him, mistress Francis hadn’t come either and the little boy war mourning their absence.

-Grandpa…is dad okay?

The trembling voice of the child resonated on the silent kitchen one night. It was a day before Christmas Eve, and we hadn’t received any news of the lord.

-Of course he’s okay, young master. He’ll be back soon.

The reassurance seemed enough for him, yawning in exhaustion and heading back to bed.

But Christmas Eve arrived and not even when mistress Rachel tried to be cheerful for her son he stopped sulking for his father’s absence.

-Ciel, smile honey. It’s Christmas Eve!

All he did as a response was burying himself further in her neck and hugging her tighter.

-Do you really want to go to bed already?

He just nodded vigorously and embraced her neck when she picked him up towards the bedroom.

I must say I was surprised when master Vincent arrived that same night with a sack filled with the young master’s favourite cookies, a new plush bunny and about ten new books.

-I thought I would arrive back on time to see Ciel awake…

Even with the smile he was showing, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

I helped him line the gifts under the tree.

-You should get some sleep, master. Maybe master Ciel will be on a better mood if he wakes up with you there.

He sighed. I could see a tired man in the place I once saw a joyful young male.

-I’d love to, gramps. But I returned only to give these to Ciel and see Rachel; I have to head out now…

I couldn’t do anything about it, nor could he, so I vowed at him and walked him back to the coach waiting outside.

-Take care of them for me. I’ll be back in a few days.

With one last nod, the door closed and he left.

The next morning, the child saw his gifts and a smile lighted his face. As I was ordered, I also gave my mistress a white rose from the master; they were so happy. I just wished the three of them were together.

…

The butler saw a tear escape the man’s eye, but the smile kept its place.

 

He was suddenly reminded about the other presence when Bard started crying loudly and Finny- who at some point had entered back- was at the floor, shedding tears like fountains.

-Ha!

The different- but really familiar- voice made everyone turn to it, all sights surprised to see the young Earl resting his back against the doorframe.

-Young mas…

The boy silenced the four voices with his hand and glanced at Tanaka.

-I actually always thought it had been you the one that got all of that under the tree.

He then stared at the floor, just before what could have been a ghost smile appeared on his lips and he turned on his heels to exit.

Sebastian stood there before going back to work, studying those last movements from the lord. The way he had seen the floor was one he hadn’t seen since the boy was a small – younger- child.

It was nostalgic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really loved the last story…  
> I just really think Vincent cared deeply about his family and loved them a lot.
> 
> I hope 2016 is an awesome year for all of you!
> 
> I personally am really excited for it for many reasons, but the main three are that I'll be 18 years on January, I'm going to college and…I'm doing a Ciel cosplay with my bestie! -she'll be Alois.  
> Maybe you don't care, but I'm way too happy.
> 
> Happy New Year!


	7. A Goodbye and a New Start (Sebastian/Ciel) (Light-as a feather- Lizzy/Ciel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has to say Goodbye to free his mind, to free himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of Lizzy/Ciel, but not really…it's deffinetely more Sebasian/Ciel.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! Long time no…post.  
> I hope you had a great celebration of the new year and a good month.  
> I intended to post this at the beginnings of the year, but I was quite stuck and had a few bad things going on. But here it is!  
> I'm not super proud of it, and it is super lond -compared to the others- but I didn't hate it. Plus, it gave me a couple of ideas for new stories.
> 
> This will be the last entry of this series of requests, but feel free to ask me other one's to: valerierosemberg@hotmail.com  
> I promise I will try and make one for February 14th!

A new year was about to begin, the promise of a “new start” was a lie that was heard a lot- and not only in England- as the streets and buildings started their routines.

How did I fall on the same lie?

For more than ten years I said to myself that I wasn’t holding onto the life I had, the life that was borrowed from the start. I would ignore the bothersome looks I received each time I would grow an inch, or when my factions started aging.

Not a word was ever spoken between us about it, but I could feel the weigh of those thoughts in both of our minds.

Why was I becoming a man when the human condition was foreign to me?

My butler knew the reason, despite the confusion he acted in order to annoy me without speaking a word.

It was lonely, tired; the only company I had was him and the occasional people we would encounter and eventually became our dinner.

I tried not to eat, I was afraid to shed parts of my ancient existence, but it was a year ago I couldn’t do it anymore.

I gave him permission to answer my question on what were it to be done.

-My lord has become weak, he won’t be able to search a contractor nor fulfill it. But less demanding sources can be found.

Pure- more les- souls could only be consumed by the means of a contract, but souls bound to hell could be taken without the person’s permission.

So we went for those damned creatures, which were quite easy to find.

I don’t think I’ll be able to forget the look on their faces; they were scared, they begged and cried. Five pairs of eyes were extinct of life that day, most of them for my sustain and only two for Sebastian’s.

I lost a piece of my humanity that night- if there was any left- and never got it back.

And throughout that year, I tried to keep this last piece alive, my growth, my ability to leave things behind.

But I also need to give that up; I no longer belong to that world.

…

That’s what led me to this place, the one that I called home before it lost its meaning.

I jumped quickly to the building and looked inside.

A small creature ran through the room as if chased by someone, making me huff; I never thought I would see another dog- an actual one- in that place again.

Another shadow –larger- approached with quick steps revealing a pink and sky blue ruffled dress, it was a woman who’s neck was decorated with a pink ribbon, her hair gathered on a tall bun, some curls still falling upon her face.

Big blue eyes and long lashes shined with glee as her rose lips extended on a big smile.

She had grown since the last time I was near her, her features had sharpened, what was then a pretty girl, had become a beautiful young woman.

The state was covered in snow, making it hard for me to hide.

I saw a figure move below me, but I ignored it- for I knew whom it was- and returned my sight to the window.

Her back was turned to me, seeming as if she was holding something. Slowly turning, I stared at the creature with dark locks and blushed cheeks.

Warmth went through me, a smile showing.

Then it was melancholy what I felt, the remainder of the reason why I was here.

Elizabeth had been named my benefactor; the manor, the land and the company belonged to her. With my will, I had attached a letter to the new Queen, she couldn’t name her the watchdog; I was surprised when she complied. She named Edward instead.

Eventually, my former fiancé stopped mourning me and started attending to balls again. With the changes she had experienced, in a matter of months she became engaged once again.

She had had three children, two boys of five and four years and the girl she had been holding; Edward, Vincent and Ciel.

Now I was looking at her in sadness, but she had no clue I was there.

Sighing, I changed my position so I could sit with my back against the tree, not moving my sight from the window.

-Are you going to just stare at me?

The movement disturbed the air and on the corner of my eye I could see the raven-haired sitting next to me.

-I didn’t think you’d wish me to talk.

There was no answer to that; I just placed my head on his shoulder.

All those years ago I would have frown upon the image we were presenting, but after all this time, so many things changed, so many things changed within me.

-Isn’t it hard for you?

He shifts, taking care of not moving my head too much.

-I can’t say it is, master. I wasn’t exactly fond of any of the servants, nor lady Elizabeth.

Stupid emotionless demon.

He was another one of the reasons why I needed to say goodbye to my former life. Spending eleven years without people other than him had made me delusional, in a desperate attempt of forgetting my loneliness, I had become attached to him; I couldn’t keep holding onto this.

I cared deeply about Elizabeth, not as a wife, but as a family. The blonde had been not only my last connection to my older self, she was my childhood happiness, my ray of light amongst the darkness I had submerged myself into.

Even without longing for it, every future I ever thought of having, included her, but she already had a future- and a present for that matter- without me, and I had eternity.

-Young master, if I may interrupt your thoughts, I’d like to ask if we are just going to stay on this tree with your head on my shoulder. Not because I’m complaining on the position, but I’m sure we could be more comfortable elsewhere.

I had eternity with a damned teasing demon…

-I want to say goodbye, Sebastian. Now, be quiet.

I didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling.

But my concentration had to be on that window, on that woman.

A smile went to my lips when I turned and saw her rocking the small creature in her arms.

Then, my mind started racing with thoughts

“Maybe I should get closer, maybe I could knock the door and pretend I’m a lost traveler; maybe I should tell Sebastian I’ll see him at home, maybe I could tell her I survived, get inside and forget for a few moments

Forget.

Forget I shouldn’t look 26 years old, forget that I should’ve died a long time ago, forget I am idiotically infatuated with the person who should have done the job. Forget that I’m scared, scared of leaving my humanity completely, scared of falling on the deep puddle of darkness this last string keeps me from; scared of liking the shadows and finally feeling alive with them.”

-What do you wish us to do, my lord?

No, I couldn’t forget.

Inside the state, the candles had been moved to the bedrooms; now they were off completely.

I jumped to the ground and headed fast to one of the windows, noticing the black-haired following behind.

With the help of my demonic eyes, I found the figure I was looking for, embraced by a bigger one.

He was tall, coal strands framed his sharp features; his beige arms were protective over my cousin.

She was breathing deeply, calmly; her long curls fell around her face and a smile was on her lips.

Silently and with care, I pushed the window open, making sure not to disturb the sleeping forms as I stepped inside.

Sebastian wasn’t visible, but I could feel him as if his deep cold breathing ghosted on the back of my neck.

I walked to the bed, the breathing got colder; lifting my hand and lowering my face so it was in front of hers, the breathing huffed. Caressing her cheek, lips getting closer, the breathing stopped; I kissed her, still nothing.

She was all that now survived from Ciel Phantomhive. My parents were gone, my aunt too, the kid I was before losing them perished with their deaths, and the 13 year old with the only wish to fulfill his revenge was dead too; the name of Phantomhive was forever extinct, but for one single flame that still burned.

But it no longer burned for me.

As my skin toughed hers, I could finally detect the heaviness that had been inside me, it nested on my chest, going down my ribs and filling my lungs. Then I felt it slowly creeping away, leaving my body as if she was absorbing it away.

I could feel a stinging in my eye despite them being completely dry as I parted from her.

-Goodbye Lizzie.

With one last look at her, I got out from where I came.

I ran without stopping, not caring how far the state was, I just kept running…

Until something caught on me and took my shoulder to hold me in place.

He was in front of me on a flash, leaning his face slightly so it was at the same level as mine.

His sight burned with a flame I had seen multiple times since we met, but I remained oblivious to what was behind that stare.

Lost in these details, I hadn’t noticed him getting even closer.

-W-what the hell are you doing?

He didn’t seem to register my question nor notice the proximity between us, his attention was fixed on something on my eyes.

-Are you genuinely upset about saying goodbye to lady Elizabeth, master?

I huffed at the statement, but his expression didn’t move as I expected, so I focused again on his eyes.

-Well, she is the last person that ever mattered on my life as a human. The only family I had left.

His gaze opened more, deepening the redness on them; he quickly smirked, confusing me further.

-I have to say, my lord, I wasn’t expecting you to kiss her.

I lowered my head fast when I heard the tease of his voice, feeling his breath ghost on the top of my hair. If my condition wouldn’t prevent me from it, I would’ve been blushing.

-That’s none of your business. Why would you care?

I looked at him again; his only response was a hardening chin and the air that blew when he left.

Sigh.

…

December the 31st…

The whole point of yesterday’s trip had been so that I could have a new start, but this morning- and the whole day- had been just as all the others before it.

It was already nighttime, I couldn’t even tell the exact time, it could be 11 or even 12 o’clock and it wouldn’t have mattered.

But there was something strange that day. Sebastian.

He had been avoiding conversation and looking at me with what seemed anger.

A whole day of this was enough.

-Sebastian, could you tell me why are you looking at me like that?

He giggled slightly, making me lose my patience further.

-It took you the whole day to ask me that.

He checked his clock before walking where I was.

-Tsk. Are you going to tell me or…

He shook his head.

-I’m upset because you kissed lady Elizabeth, my lord.

There were no thoughts or words on my head when he said that, only fuzz.

He took my chin with his fingers, lifting it.

-I’m upset because you are mine, Ciel. I lost your soul, but not the rest of you. It never mattered what or who or when, you were always mine completely.

My mouth opened and I couldn’t bring myself to close it.

Then everything went dark and it took a moment for me to realize it was because my eyes were closer…and his mouth on mine.

And as his lips moved with mine, I felt explosions all over my body, the space that had been empty since the night before filled with another feeling.

We parted, and I tried to find words to say.

He smiled upon seeing my face.

-Happy New Year, Ciel.

W-what…

He started to walk away, seeming happier than before.

-Oh no, you’re not leaving, you bastard.

With fast steps, I reached him, tackling him and pinning his body to the floor.

Then I kissed him harder than before.

I suppose all that rubbish of a new start could be right.


End file.
